1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display having a semiconductor layer used as one electrode of a capacitor, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been paid much attention as a next-generation display because of its merits such as a wide viewing angle, a fast response rate, and relatively less power consumption, as well as a lesser weight and a slim size.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a thin film transistor, an organic light emitting element, and a capacitor. Here, both electrodes of the capacitor may be made of a metal layer, or one electrode may be made of a metal layer and the other electrode may be made of a semiconductor layer.
On the other hand, when the semiconductor layer is used as one electrode of the capacitor, the semiconductor layer is generally doped with an impurity to improve conductivity. However, if the impurity is not doped to a portion of the semiconductor layer used as one electrode of the capacitor by a limitation of a manufacturing process, the whole characteristics of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.